


Sleepover

by writtenbyfreckles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/pseuds/writtenbyfreckles
Summary: Just a little oneshot of the events following the end of the final episode of season one.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Matters by Breakaway 71](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714758) by Allarica. 



> Hi all,   
> In a break from my regular Jily writing, I was inspired by Allarica's beautiful commissioned artwork for Breakaway71's fic Family Matters (before I realised it was a commissioned piece, so the stories are quite different). They have generously allowed me to share my work, but please go check them both out on tumblr and their amazing work.

Julie slowly pulled back from the group hug, several minutes after the they’d stopped jumping in circles. The boys moved apart as well, and they all stood looking at each other in disbelief.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Alex asked. “How can this be happening?”

“I don’t care, I’m too happy,” Reggie smiled, reaching out to nudge Julie’s shoulder before he moved back toward the couch. “We thought we were going poof for good, but instead, we’re more real than before.”

“But is it just Julie? Will other people see us? Touch us? Can we turn it off or on?” Alex kept pressing even as he sat down on the piano bench behind him. “We’re meant to be dead, this shouldn’t be happening. We’re ghosts.”

Luke shook his head, his eyes still on Julie, “It definitely shouldn’t be happening, but I’m not going to waste time questioning it. Julie –“

He was prevented from continuing his sentence, mid reach toward her by Ray’s voice coming from the house, “Mila, come inside and celebrate with us!”

Julie winced and took a gentle step back, “I should probably go in. We don’t know what’s going on, and I don’t want to find out at this time of night. If he can see you, I’m going to have to explain why three boys who are meant to be in another country are hanging in the garage, looking pretty comfy.”

“We are pretty comfy in here,” Reggie grinned, laying back with his feet up.

“You’re probably right,” Alex agreed with Julie. “We don’t really want him coming in here until we have some time to think.”

Julie nodded, smiling around at them as she took a deep breath. “Good night then, I’ll see you all in the morning,” her smiled widened as she shook her head, “Man, I really didn’t think I’d get to say that again. Ever.”

“Julie,” Luke caught her hand as she turned to head toward the door, “Wait.”

She moved easily back to face him, her eyes flicking down to their joined hands, grasping his in a squeeze before looking back up at him, “What is it?”

He reached out with his free hand, cupping her jaw and brushing his thumb across her cheek like he had earlier. The same look of awe graced his face again, “I just wanted to do it again, remember it. In case tomorrow…” he trailed off, his hand dropping back down.

Julie nodded, feeling a bit winded from his touch. “I know what you mean.” She squeezed his hand and grimaced as her Dad called again, his voice closer this time. “I…”

“Go,” Luke released her and stepped back. “Good night Julie.”

“Night, Luke,” Julie backed toward the garage doors, “Night, Alex, Reggie.”

Julie could hear their replies even as she flew up the stairs, catching her Dad on the front steps about to come to find her.

“What was taking you so long?” He asked her, “We have ice cream ready, it’s melting.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Julie pulled him back toward the house, trying not to look over her shoulder back to the garage where she felt like she’d left her heart. “I was just decompressing, you know? Tonight was a lot.”

“I think it’s going to be the first of many nights like that,” Ray chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders. “You better get use to it.”

“Totally,” Julie laughed, a genuine sound now that she knew she really would get to have many more nights like that, with the guys. Her band.

It wasn’t hard to sit and enjoy the celebration with her family around the kitchen island. They ate ice cream, competing to make the greatest topping combinations and best-looking sundaes. Luckily for Julie, she was saved a chat with Carlos about what was surely his discovery of the boys being ghosts. Ray suddenly realised it was long after midnight and sent him to bed, despite the boy’s pleas to stay up.

Julie excused herself not long after, finding it more difficult to focus as her dad continued to talk about the night, giving a play by play from his viewpoint, as if Julie could ever forget one second of that performance. Luckily, Ray let her go easily, he was just so proud, she could have done almost anything right then and been forgiven.

She reluctantly made her way up the stairs, fighting every fibre that wanted to go back out to the garage. What would she do if she couldn’t touch the boys in the morning? What if everything went back to how it had been? She’d become accustomed to playing with them and not being able to touch them, but now that she knew how they felt, how warm their hugs were, it would be torture if they went back to being air.

Flicking the light on, Julie hung her dress bag on the wardrobe door and slowly unzipped it, pulling the purple material free. It had been amazing, but she realised she hadn’t even gotten a photo in it. She’d been too nervous and afraid before she’d gone on, devastated that the boys hadn’t arrived, had run out of time before she could help them. After everyone had crowded around her, and when she’d got back to the dressing room she was left alone with her thoughts, a mix of emotions that the boys had crossed over.

Glancing at the time, and then almost involuntarily out the window toward the garage, Julie decided she’d get a picture in it before she went to bed. She took a couple in the mirror, and then used the timer to take a couple full length shots. She was drawn back to the window once she was done, looking out toward the dark studio when a gently knock sounded on her door.

“Dad?” she asked softly, turning around.

It was Alex, his head and shoulders through the door, “Well, we can still do this,” he grinned. “Can I come in?”

Julie nodded, and Alex stepped through into her room. He’d changed back to his jeans and pink hoodie. “Where’s the threads?”

Alex shrugged, “Bit more comfortable in this.” He nodded at her dress, “You wearing it to bed now?”

Julie laughed and shook her head, “I just wanted a picture in it. I didn’t get one earlier.”

“You looked amazing tonight,” Alex smiled, stepping toward her. “I didn’t get the chance to tell you. The dress, the jacket. It was perfect.”

“Thanks for helping me with it. I’m glad you got to see it.”

“Me too,” Alex paused for a second, before continuing. “I can’t imagine how you felt when we weren’t there.”

“I hoped you guys would be able to hear me, wherever you’d gone. But Alex, my heart,” she stepped forward, reaching toward him only to stop a bit short. “When you appeared on that stage, my heart felt like it was going to burst.”

Alex looked down at her hand and reached out of it, taking it gently. “Mine too.”

She held their hands up a bit, turning them side to side, “I thought when you came through the door, maybe I wouldn’t be able to touch you.”

He shrugged, “Maybe it’s in the intent? I was focusing everything on touching you then, before I just didn’t try to touch the door. I tried to go through.”

“Maybe,” Julie considered this. “Are you okay? Have you seen Willie?”

Alex shook his head, “Not since we managed to get out of Caleb’s hold. I can’t imagine what he must be feeling, thinking we’ve crossed over, or succumbed to the flickers.”

“You can’t go to him?”

“Not without risking Caleb getting close to us again,” Alex shrugged. “Hopefully I can find him tomorrow out skating. Or maybe he’ll come here.”

Alex looked so miserable Julie pulled him to her for another hug. “I’m sorry, Alex.”

“Hey,” Reggie’s voice made Julie pull back, “Are you guys hugging without me?”

“No,” Alex jumped guilty, swiping a hand through his hair.

“We won’t be if you join us,” Julie smiled, reaching out for him.

Reggie’s pout dropped immediately as he bounced over. Only, instead of joining the two of them, he pushed Alex away. “You got a full Julie hug, Luke got one earlier. I’m the only one that hasn’t. Let me have this.”

Alex laughed as Reggie picked Julie up in his arms and swung her round, “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff.”

Julie shrieked and then giggled until Reggie put her down. She stepped back, her arms falling from around Reggie’s neck as she bumped into something behind her, cause her stumble. Strong hands on her hips steadied her from behind. Her hands automatically moved to cover them to brace herself.

“So, this is where you all went,” Luke’s voice sounded in her ear. “Party without me?”

“Hey, man, you got all the hugs earlier,” Reggie put his hands up. “I wasn’t missing out.”

“I came to make sure Julie was okay after everything that happened tonight,” Alex sat on the end of her bed. “Before we got interrupted.”

“You can’t hog Julie,” Reggie moved to push Alex back on the bed and they started to wrestle.

“Hey, guys, boundaries,” Julie started to protest, starting forward to stop them. She was pulled back before she could, her back hitting Luke’s chest.

“Hold on,” he said quietly. His arms came around to hug her from behind. “I’m not use to this yet.”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be used to it,” Julie hugged his arms to her before turning slowly to face him. “This is crazy.”

“After you left, all I could think about was if it would last,” Luke took her hand again. “I’m glad it seems to be.”

Julie just smiled up at him, squeezing his fingers.

“Guys,” Reggie called, “A little help?”

Julie turned to find that Alex had pined Reggie down and was nogeeing him mercilessly on the bed.

“Sure thing,” Luke grinned, moving past Julie toward them.

“Now, you’re going to get it Alex,” Reggie started to crow. He was cut off though by a groan from Alex, quickly adding his own in harmony as Luke jumped on top of them both. “Ahhhhh, Julie, help!”

“Coming, Reggie,” Julie laughed as she stepped onto her bed with one foot, before adding herself to the pile. All three boys groaned as they smooshed down further into the blankets. “You said you all liked the group hugs.”

“I think I’m losing feeling in my limbs,” Reggie croaked.

“Luke, how are you so bony but so heavy,” Alex huffed.

“It’s all muscle, dude, I’m telling you,” Luke argued.

“Lay off the peanut butter pancakes, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I’m a ghost! I can’t even eat!”

“Then you’ve gotta do some cardio or something.”

“Guys!” Reggie interrupted weakly.

Alex tried to shove Luke off, but only succeeded in tipping Julie off the top of the precarious pile. She fell to the side of the bed, still giggling. Luke was finally misplaced as Alex managed to push himself off Reggie so the smaller boy could breath. They all fell about the bed, Luke managing to get his head of the pillows, Alex half sliding off.

“Too… much… love,” Reggie puffed, rolling onto his side.

Julie pulled herself up a bit, her head landing in Luke’s lap as she did so. His fingers threaded through her hair, fingertips brushing against her scalp in a way that made her heart skip a beat. She reached for Reggie’s hand, clasping it in her own. “Making up for lost time.”

Reggie’s fingers gripped hers back warmly as a smile blossomed across his face again, “True.” He moved a bit so he could hold Luke’s arm, resting his head against it.

“Hey, don’t leave me out of this,” Alex protested, pulling himself up enough that he could snuggle into Julie’s side, one arm curled under his head, the other a comforting weight across her legs.

They all fell quiet for a moment. Julie wasn’t sure about the others, but she was trying to sear this memory, of being connected to each of them, feeling the warmth and closeness of them in a way that shouldn’t be possible, into her brain.

“So, we’re having a sleepover?” Reggie asked after a while with a hopeful note in his voice.

“Yeah,” Julie smiled as her eyes started to close. “We’re having a sleepover.”

* * *

[Allarica's art with a link to Breakaway 71's story can be found here](https://breakaway71.tumblr.com/post/632790882779807744/tell-your-friends-3-hi-i-just-watched-julie-and)


End file.
